Elizabeth Chamberlain
July 1, 2010 (Age 13) (Born as Elizabeth Rose Danielle Chamberlain) |status = * Alive (Sired to Christopher) |species = * Witch |gender = * Female |family = * Christopher Chamberlain Sr. (Biological Father/Creator) * Christopher Chamberlain Jr. (Older Brother) * Maverick Chamberlain (Older Brother) |hair color = * Brown |eye color = * Brown |actor = * Lily Rose Mumford * Bella Samman}} Elizabeth Rose Danielle Chamberlain 'is a witch and the daughter of the all-powerful witch Christopher Chamberlain Jr. She is the older sister of Lillian Chamberlain, the niece of Maverick Chamberlain and the granddaughter of Christopher Chamberlain Sr. History Personality Elizabeth is a very gentle and sensitive child. She has a sweet and innocent persona and seems rather lonely never having any other kids her age to play with. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Unique Blood-' Due to her status as the first purebreed witch, the her blood has a few unique traits. **'Healing-' Theorized by Maverick, her blood can heal wounds, similar to her father, as seen when she healed herself after cutting herself on a piece of glass. The healing factor of her blood appears to be very potent. **'''Invitation Immunity- '''Due to the fact that the Grace is capable of owning property (something which vampires and hybrids themselves can't do) as confirmed it will be immune to the invitation rule which most vampires and hybrids are vulnerable to. * '''Spell-breaking - Due to her witch ancestry, the blood of Elizabeth is a potent binding agent which can break convoluted spells. This is shown when it breaks the confinement spell which a witch put over Chris's body to prevent it from being removed. Weaknesses The full extent and limits of Elizabeth's weaknesses are currently unknown. She's expressed that she cannot control it. However, it is unstable and will damage and, ultimately, kill the witch if they are not taught to contain it. Elizabeth wears a bracelet that negates her ability to practice magic and thus, does not experience lack of control when wearing the bracelet. Relationships Christopher Chamberlain Jr. Christopher is not giving up on being in his daughter's life quite yet. He is also dedicated to being a better father to her than his father was to him. His love for his daughter brings out the best in Christopher. With the child being born, Christopher is becoming the man he used to be. After some time apart from his daughter she returned home. However he remains paranoid as he worries about her safety. Christopher Chamberlain Sr. Christopher is Elizabeth's grandfather and has sworn to protect her. When he saw Elizabeth again (after their separation), he said to Maverick that he can't imagine the joy spending every day. Maverick gave a promise to Chris that he will stay with Elizabeth, protect her and help raise her. Elizabeth has a very special bond with Christopher whom had helped looked after her since she was a baby. At times, Elizabeth has viewed Christopher as a father-like figure. Trivia Tropes Daddy's Girl - Elizabeth seems to light up whenever her fathers are around. It's clear how much Elizabeth adores her fathers and it's clear how much Chris loves her. Sins of Our Fathers - As Chris notes, Elizabeth has 'inherited' all of his enemies by the simple virtue of being his daughter. References